


Extra Scenes From Changing the Universe

by BlueMoonAce



Series: The Adventures of Anika Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Whump, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Whump, Anika's hilarious attempts to escape the med bay, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, BAMF Clones, F/F, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Fives, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pining 501st Legion, Pining Anakin Skywalker, Protective clones, Rule 63, The Clones Need a Hug, and Kix's hilarious attempts to keep her in the med bay, and the rest of the clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonAce/pseuds/BlueMoonAce
Summary: Scenes from Changing the Universe One Step At a Time that didn't fit the main story. Mainly focuses on Anika but has other character scenes
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, 501st Legion/Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Anika Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594918
Kudos: 74





	Extra Scenes From Changing the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Chapter three, before Chapter four, while Anika is in the hospital
> 
> Dedicated to Dragonfire13 who gave me this idea

Groaning, Anika woke up to a consistent buzzing noise next to her head. Reaching her left arm over to the nightstand next to her hospital bed, Anika fumbled to find the persistent noise. Her fingers landed on her comm, charging on the nightstand. Attempting to pick up the comm with trembling fingers, it skittered across the stand, clinking as it collided with the floor’s sterile white tiles.

Unable to bend down off the bed, Anika called the comm to her hand using the force. It was the same unidentifiable comm number that had commed her numerous times without saying anything.

Anika sighed, bringing the comm to her mouth and answering it. “Skywalker here.”

The sound of breathing and whispered conversations came across the line.

_“Answer her!”_

_“You do it, I’m to scared. What if I mess up and she doesn’t like me?”_

_“She doesn’t know you di’kut.”_

_“Give it here. I’ll answer her,”_ said a voice louder than the others.

A resounding, _“NO!”_ answered.

_“No, I should answer her.”_

_“Why should you answer?”_

_“I’m the oldest!”_

Sounds of flesh being hit and yells echoed in Anika’s hospital room.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” yawned Anika. “If no one answers, I’m gonna hang up.” She looked at the clock on the wall next to the door. “It’s two in the morning here.”

A hush occurred. Not even the sound of breathing was heard.

Anika yawned again, eyes starting to close. “Next time if you’re gonna call me, check the time difference on Courascant. I’ll be recovering on Courascant for the next few days and I’ll like it if someone answers when you call every six hours. It gets boring with nothing to do.”

Someone cleared their throat, whispering. _”Sorry, Commander. We’ll let you rest.”_

_“Kix would kill us if we didn’t.”_

Humming, Anika tilted her head back against her pillow. _“_ Goodnight boys.”

_“She knows!”_

_“She’s met other brothers and our voices are distinctive.”_

_“How can she know? She can’t hear us.”_

Smiling, Anika replied. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are. I can hear you across the line.”

There was a lull before all the voices chimed in murmuring, _“Goodnight Sir.”_

Anika could practically feel their embarrassment from across the galaxy.

The line ended with a click.

Turning her comm off and placing it back on her nightstand, Anika laughed, shaking her head.

“I wonder if my new battalion will be as shy as those boys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have given me ideas for extra scenes, so here they are/will be ;)
> 
> Comment what if there are any mistakes and what you think. What else should I write?
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
